Wrecked: I Need Oxygen
by TheInvisibleTeen
Summary: AU! Kurt wakes in hospital with no idea how he got there but it comes crashing back and Blaine, another patient there, is determined to do his self-assigned job of picking up the pieces. Lots of AU elements, Klaine, Brittana, Tike, probably Faberry too
1. Chapter 1

Full Description:  
>AU in which Kurt wakes up in hospital after an accident and if comforted by Blaine, another patient on the children's ward. (Blaine's character is inspiredbased a little on the part of Hazel in The Fault In Our Stars) (Other AU elements will play in as we meet the rest of the Glee Club)

**Update:** So I changed the category because I kinda realised no one will read this in the crossover section. But hey, I'm still going to stick to the plan I had for this story and if I'm honest then there weren't really that many similarities in here /not really enough for it to really need to be a crossover. ANYWAY, please do read.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Wrecked: I Need Oxygen - Chapter One<span>  
><strong>

_Why am I so tired? I don't think I've ever been this tired. Like ever. Wait, why am I thinking this instead of waking up?  
>This is weird.<br>Too weird.  
>This never happens.<em>

_Okay. Just concentrate. You can feel your body Kurt, just concentrate on your eyes and open them. Just a little more..._

When Kurt finally managed to open his eyes he found himself in a stark white hospital room, with pale blue sheets draped over him and a navy blue chair in the corner. There was nobody in the room. He could vaguely see shapes of people moving past the window, though the blind was down and he could only see their shadows. He became aware of a quick pinging beside him and realised the heart monitor.

_Shit. That's monitoring __**me**__! Oh god, oh god. What happened to me? And Dad? Oh god where is he?_

***CRASH***

Kurt's heart pounded yet faster as he spotted the shape of a person who'd just fallen to the ground as they'd tried to enter his room.

"Shit." They grumbled as the pulled themselves to their feet.

"What the...?" Kurt managed, glad to see his voice wasn't missing or anything.

"Sorry! Oh god I'm so sorry. I just... I heard there was a new kid up here and I wanted to see if they could do with a friend and- wait are you crying?"

It was a boy, in his mid teens like Kurt he guessed with short dark curly hair and hazel eyes, a thin tube connected to his nose who had tripped and fallen into Kurt's room. But Kurt was suddenly hit with a wave of emotions and the real realisation that he was most definitely in hospital. And he couldn't handle it.

"Hey, you're going to be okay. You're going to be okay," the boy said softly, moving forward and dragging something behind him. Kurt didn't really pay attention though; he was kinda busy hiding his face in his hands as tears streaked down his cheeks.

"I... I'm not. I don't, even know, what's happened, to my Dad," Kurt managed between sobs.

"Hey, shhh... it's okay," the boy comforted, pulling the chair from the corner closer and sitting on it, kneeling up to place his hands gently on Kurt's shoulders.

"I... What happened to me?" Kurt finally managed after his sobs ebbed enough that he could finally breathe right enough to speak.

"You're Kurt right?" the boy asked. Kurt nodded. "It says so on your chart. Plus I heard all the nurses talking about you so talked to them 'bout you. You're going to be okay. You were in a car crash - got hit side on from this other car at a junction and it knocked you guys unconscious. You broke quite a few bones, the nurses said something like your thigh, your ankle and you bruised a fair few ribs. I guess you can feel that though..." The boy said.  
>Kurt nodded sadly; pressing a hand gently to his ribs and wincing as the pain that was clearly numbed by meds shoot back at the contact.<br>"The medics brought in the three of you. You, your dad and the guy who hit you. 'parently he lost control of his car and skidded into you guys but he didn't make it through surgery. Your dad did though. He was a little roughed up like you, a couple of little breaks in his arm that they had to correct else they'd set all wrong and heal badly, plus he broke a rib so they made sure it hadn't punctured anything. He's fine though. They're keeping him asleep for a while though; couple of hours or so just to help start the healing process. It helps see, cause that way the brain has time to make sure it's okay too and not to panic, something I'm not sure I help you with,"

He gave a sheepish smile and bit his lip and sat back down, kneeling in the chair still.

"H... How do you know all this? Are you sure you're not a doctor?" Kurt asked. The boy just laughed a little.

"Nah. Most doc's don't have to drag one of these with them anyway," the boy said, indicating towards the thing he'd originally tripped over which, now Kurt was actually paying attention, he could see was a set of oxygen canisters that were linked up to the thin tube connected to his nose.

"What d'you need that for?" Kurt asked quietly, shifting his hands awkwardly in his lap.

"My lungs decided to suck at being lungs recently." The boy shrugged.

"That's... I'm sorry for you," Kurt managed. _I don't even get how you can throw that out off hand when I still don't even know who you are. That's not the sort of thing, I mean, like, it's not like he can hide it I guess, but still..._

"Meh, I'm cool. I'm kinda used to it now. Sure it sucks but I have other things to worry about. Like, oh that, uh, that history essay I was meant to be doing whilst I was here to make this not a total waste of time." he said, his head tilting slightly as he remembered the essay and his eyes focused on nothing in particular.

"Are you bonkers as well?" Kurt asked, regaining the boy's attention and causing him to laugh.

"Nope. My friends kinda are though. But I guess most people are a little mad when they're in high school. At least, that's **their** excuse to go metal all the time," he smiled.

"Thank you," Kurt mumbled, his gaze dropping to his hands in his lap again.

"It's no problem Kurt. I've kind've made it my mission every time I'm here to be there for people and cheer them up. Because, just smiling can make you feel better. But like, properly smiling, like, you can't help but smile. Those kinds of smiles make you feel so much better. So that's what I do when I'm here," the boy smiled.

"Um... where am I exactly by the way?" Kurt asked after a moment of companionable silence.

"Oh, this is Lima Memorial Hospital at it's finest. This is the kids ward which isn't really just kids, its everyone 18 and under. Now, the nurses said your dad was down a couple floors in ICU being monitored and stuff, but that as soon as he wakes up and they run tests to be, like, 100% sure he's fine 'cept for the broken bones they'll move him to a less intense ward."

"You're either a real doctor in disguise or you know these nurses very well." Kurt decided.

"Meh, I doubt I'll ever be a doctor. Not my thing really."

"So, what **is** your thing ...?" Kurt asked, wishing he could tag a name on there.

"Oh, it's Blaine." He smiled, shifting in his chair to pull his knees up and wrap his arms loosely around them. "And my thing is more music. I play guitar, which is what I waste most of my time doing here which is also one of my techniques for cheering up the littler kids."

"Thank you Blaine," Kurt said earnestly, looking right into his deep hazel eyes and feeling his heart warm a little to be lost in them. "You've... I don't know how you did it but... I kinda feel... relaxed? I don't know... I'm not, like, as stressed as I was when I woke up. Hell, probably before that. I panicked a lot cause I could hardly open my eyes. But... you really are good at cheering people up."

"Glad to help Kurt. Hey, you want me to go ask the nurses when they reckon your dad'll be awake? It should be soon anyway," Blaine offered, a big smile on his face.

"I... yeah, that'd be... that'd be really nice. Thank you," Kurt mumbled.

"Hey, it's cool Kurt. I'll be back in a minute. Although feel free to go back to sleep. The drugs they put you on will probably make you drowsy for a while yet," he comforted, squeezing Kurt's hand before sliding off his chair, grabbing the handle of his oxygen kart and dragging it behind him to the door. He waved to Kurt as he left and Kurt found himself waving back sleepily as, just as Blaine had said, the drugs made their presence in his system well known and he sunk back into the pillows into sleep.

O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2

_"Heya Kurt. :P  
>I see the meds kicked back in and you fell asleep but that's fair enough, you've been through more than enough, right? Anyway, the nurses told me that your dad - Burt right? - should be awake tomorrow morning - and if you're asleep overnight that means Saturday morning ish. I'll drop by again tomorrow because they said it would be fine for you to go down and visit him but that you'll need help getting into a wheelchair what with your casts and everything. So yeah, sleep well Kurt<br>And in case you hadn't guessed already, it's me, Blaine. :P"_

Kurt awoke at god knows how long later but he felt fully rested and was itching to do something other than sit about in his room. So when he found Blaine's note waiting beside his bed on the chair he perked up a little. He'd have some company again. He waited, lying back in his pillows and trying to fully assess his own injuries, finally concluding that he had the bruised ribs he'd discovered last time he was awake, something broken at his right ankle and something major broken higher up his left high. He was fairly sure it wasn't his hip else he would definitely know about that. Not long after he'd finished deducing this, the door was opened slowly and a head poked into the room.

"Hello Kurt,"

"M- Mrs Hudson?" Kurt stuttered, recognising her as she slid into the room and moved to sit beside him.

"That's me," she laughed.

"Wh... what are you doing here?" Kurt managed, trying to sit up more but finding it a little difficult.

"I work here silly. I'm a nurse remember?" she smiled, then noticing Kurt's struggle to sit upright she fumbled around with the bottom of the bed until she produced a small control. She held the button down and the bed slowly tilted upwards, letting Kurt sit upright without even having to move.

"Thanks," he mumbled, indicating the control. She smiled and hooked it over the small railing at the side of the bed so Kurt could get at it again if he wanted to,

"How're you doing?" she asked, "Blaine said you were awake,"

"Well, I definitely was after he fell into my room," Kurt said, unable to resist.

"He didn't?" Mrs Hudson laughed.

"Oh he did. Scared the hell outta me! I had no idea what was going on and I'd only just woken up too, and then he comes crashing into my room and I nearly had a heart attack!"

"Oh god," she laughed, dropping her head into her hands. "He's so clumsy it's unreal sometimes. But you're okay now thought right? He did try and explain he was just clumsy as hell right?"

"Well sort of. He didn't explain for the clumsiness but he did manage to calm me down and explain what had happened to me." Kurt said.

"Well that's good then. God that boy is a hazard to everyone." She laughed, leaning back in her chair. "Oh, and I almost forgot as well. I will be right back. I have something for you," she said standing and heading for the door.

"Really" Kurt asked. She smiled and exited from his view, returning a moment later.

"I talked to Finn earlier and he said he was really worried about you because you didn't show up yesterday, so I told him what had happened, and don't worry, he's promised to keep his mouth shut. But I asked him if there was anything I might be able to get you, because I wanted to get you some of your personal things but knew in reality I couldn't, and he told me you always read this and that on a couple of occasions you've been told off my Mr. Shuester for reading it in class,"

She held out the copy of Vogue to Kurt and Kurt took it slowly, a little shocked.

"I... wow... thank you Mrs Hudson, I..."

"Call me Carole, Kurt." She smiled.

"Thank you Carole," he said, eyes watering.

"Aw don't cry Kurt, you'll set me off." She said, leaning in and hugging him. Kurt hugged her back tightly, so glad to just have some sort of normality in all this that it overwhelmed him slightly.

"What time is it?" Kurt managed to ask, as he sniffed and wiped his eyes after Carole had pulled back.

"Oh, don't they have a clock in here? Damn. Well, I'll make sure to get you one in a moment then. It's," she paused to check her watch. "Just gone 4pm. And it's Saturday now. We brought you in at roughly half 5 yesterday."

"Right," Kurt said, breathing deeply. "Is... Is my dad awake?"

"I'll go check for you honey. If he isn't then he should be shortly. And he's doing well. He's a tough guy to knock down,"

"_We Hummels are strong at heart_, dad always said," Kurt sighed...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think? please do tell, I have chapter 2 nearly done and I'd love for any sort of feedback :)  
>By the way, this is set sort of season oneearly two ages. Just so you know :P  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, Chapter 2. Here we go :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Wrecked: I Need Oxygen<strong>** - Chapter 2**

"We Hummels are strong at heart, dad always said," Kurt sighed.

"Can I be a Hummel too then?" laughed a voice form the doorway. Kurt looked up to find Blaine, and this time, instead of the deep navy sweater and black pants he'd been wearing last time, he was wearing a maroon red shirt with a set of baggy jeans. "I could do with a bit of strength every now and then."

"Could also do with a better sense of equilibrium," Carole teased, rolling her eyes as Blaine moved into the room. "Kurt told me how you crashed into his room,"

"Yeah..." Blaine said, blushing up to his ears and staring at the floor. "I... yeah... So I'm clumsy? I think everyone around here knows **that**."

"Only 'cause we can't get rid of you," she laughed, sticking her tongue out at him and making him laugh.

"Aww, you love having me around," he said, elbowing her playfully.

"So long as you don't knock over anything," she laughed again.

"Anyway," Blaine said, shifting the topic and making Kurt think he probably knocked things over fairly often. "Hello again Kurt,"

"Hi," Kurt laughed.

"No way, is that Vogue?" he asked, spotting the magazine on Kurt's lap.

"Yup," Kurt smiled. "Carole brought it for me. Her son Finn's in my Glee club at school and he told her I might like it. And I really do, thank you again Carole."

"It's nothing Kurt. Don't you worry about it. Now, I'll go check on your dad, I'll see you boys in a bit," Carole said, standing and letting Blaine steal her seat as she left with a last wave to them.

"Kurt, what do you do in Glee Club?" Blaine asked, a little puzzled as he leaned back in the chair, tucking his oxygen safely behind it.

"Oh, it's our show-choir group. We're hoping to compete for Sectionals this year," Kurt smiled. "Oh god, what if I'm not better before Sectionals?"

"Kurt, hey. You'll be okay. And even if you're not fully healed, you can still compete with your team. I doubt they'd kick you off the team for getting injured. They're your friends," Blaine reasoned.

"Yeah but... what if I'm still in a wheelchair by Sectionals? I can't... I don't even know what I'd do..."

"Hey, Kurt shh... Kurt it's okay," Blaine comforted, leaning forward and holding Kurt's hands in his own. Blaine's hands were cold but felt like a relief to Kurt's sweaty worried palms. Kurt's eyes began streaming though and he couldn't stop them.

"Hey. Budge up," Blaine said softly. Kurt did so slowly, having to concentrate a lot on how to move his heavy cast stiffened legs. Blaine pulled his oxygen closer to the bed before sitting next to Kurt and wrapping his arms around him, letting Kurt cry into his shirt. Kurt's mind was full of horrible '_what if_'s and each felt like a stab in the chest, his heart sinking till he was sure it should be around his toes. Kurt didn't notice Carole return a short while later and didn't see Blaine and her communicate silently, or her nod in understanding as she left them be.

"I don't think I'm doing a very good job here," Blaine sighed, resting his chin on the top of Kurt's head.

"Wh-what?" Kurt sniffed, finally pulling back and attempting to wipe his eyes dry.

"Well. I always try and cheer people up, especially as this is a hospital. But I don't think I'm doing very well at trying to cheer you up. All I seem to do is make you cry," he said sadly, apologetically.

"'s not your fault," Kurt managed, hiccupping slightly. "I just... this is all quite a lot to deal with and... God I never cry in front of anyone and here I am,"

"Does that mean I don't count as just 'anyone' then?" Blaine asked, his tone both teasing and hopeful.

"I guess not," Kurt laughed weakly. "But don't tell anyone how hideous I look when I cry."

"You don't look hideous in the least Kurt. Although, these hospital gowns are... not exactly my favourite," Blaine joked, rubbing his hand comfortingly over Kurt's shoulder. Kurt laughed weakly again and leaning into the contact, resting his head against Blaine's chest again.

"Thank you... I'm glad I have someone here. I mean, Carole's lovely but... she reminds me too much of Finn and all my friends and what they'll think or how they'll react. I'm guessing you have a different experience of hospitals to her and you... you just get it. You know how this feels..."

"More than you know Kurt. I hate these places from the bottom of my heart, which luckily **is** working. They're just not fun at all so... I kinda try and make them a little. Being stuck here is one of the worst things I've been through and I hate the fact others have to be here too. That's why I always try and help. Because whether kids are too stubborn to admit it or not, they need something here to just... brighten the horizon." Blaine said quietly, resting his cheek on Kurt's head.

"You're too nice. Why is nobody else just this nice without even needing to be?" Kurt sighed making Blaine laugh a little.

"You're just saying that," he smiled.

"Nobody else is this nice to me without reason," Kurt said.

"Well nobody else knows how nice it is to know you. You are strong Kurt. Stronger than you think. You even said it though; 'we Hummels are strong at heart'. I wish I had been as strong as you when I was told about my crappy lungs,"

"You... you do?"

"Uh, **yeah**. I cried for a week straight. Only person who could get some sort of conversation out of me was my older brother and I barely ate I was kinda busy crying. But uh... don't tell anyone 'kay? I mean, the nurses know about it, but like... don't tell you're friends you met this short little cry-baby when you were here, yeah?" Blaine said, earning a weak laugh from Kurt.

"You're not that short Blaine."

"Well... I kinda am," Blaine laughed. "My brother's even kind enough to call me Hobbit constantly."

"Your brother sounds like Santana."

"I'll tell him that. I'm sure he'll enjoy being compared to a girl," Blaine laughed, earning a weak smile from Kurt.

"This is what I prefer doing," Blaine sighed. "The making-you-smile bit. I don't mind the being-there-whilst-people-cry bits but I feel like I've definitely made a difference when you smile."

"I'll be sure to smile as much as I can then," Kurt laughed, wiping his eyes on the bed sheets. "Sorry bout your shirt," he mumbled, realising just how tear-stained Blaine's shirt was. Blaine just laughed and shrugged.

"Meh, it's okay. It'll survive right?"

"Yeah." Kurt sighed. There was a quiet knock at the door and Carole reappeared.

"Hey Hon, how you doing?" she asked as she poked her head around the door.

"Yeah I'm... better. Did you find out about dad?" Kurt said.

"Yes. He's just woken up and he already wants to see you." she smiled.

"Good. I really want to see him." Kurt nodded to himself.

"I'll go grab you a wheelchair Kurt." Carole said. Not long later she returned and together, she and Blaine managed to help Kurt into the chair. Soon, he was rolling down the corridor, Blaine's kart attached to the back of the chair as they three of them walked away from Kurt's room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: reviews are like hugs by the way :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello :) a big thank you to you Michelle for reviewing, and to hopefully stop you being scared and keep you reading, I don't have any plans to kill either of the boys. I'm not that good at writing sad endings and I can't deny myself the fun of writing a happy klaine ending for these two, though I don't know how that will happen just yet. I hope that encourages you to keep reading because here is chapter three!** **- Featuring Cooper Anderson completing our Anderbro du****o:**

* * *

><p>"Kurt? Oh Kurt, thank god you're alright! I've been so worried about you,"<p>

"I... you're okay dad?" Kurt managed, moving his chair closer to the bed as he pushed through the door.

"I'm fine. Oh Kurt, are **you** really okay? I've been worried sick ever since I woke up."

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine dad. Just a couple of breaks right? Nothing too bad. We're Hummels right. We're strong," Kurt said, tears in his eyes as he got close enough and he could finally reach his dad. He took his dad's outstretched hand and pulled himself even closer using it, wishing he could just hug him already instead of being stuck in this stupid chair.

"We sure are kiddo." Burt said, tears in his own eyes. "Oh kid I got so worried about you. I thought I was going to loose you Kurt. They wouldn't tell me anything about what happened and I thought I'd lost you," he rambled.

"Dad, breathe," Kurt managed to say. Burt nodded to himself, a faint smile playing at his lips.

"I love you so much kiddo." Burt said.

"I love you too dad. So much. I got so worried about you though. They said you'd been taken into surgery and I... I was so scared dad. I don't know what I would've done if I'd lost you." Kurt sniffed, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Hey, lets... lets not think about that, huh? You're safe. We're safe and that's what matters,"

O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2

**_Four Years Previously_**

"_Blaine__?"_

"_Go away!" Blaine sniffed._

"_Blaine... please let me in?" Cooper tried, sighing sadly as h saw the sight of his little brother curled up in the sheets of the hospital bed, facing away from Cooper and hiding his face in the pillow. Blaine sniffed sadly but didn't say any more so Cooper slid quietly into the room, closing the door behind him. "Budge up hobbit," he smirked._

"_I am not short Cooper!" Blaine shouted into the pillows angrily._

"_I... sorry Bee. I just... I wanted something to seem normal, I guess." Cooper said as she slid onto the bed behind Blaine, pulling his little brother into his arms._

"_I am normal," Blaine said, determined. Cooper's heart sank as he pulled Blaine closer._

"_Bee..."_

"_No!" Blaine shouted. "Why doesn't anyone listen to me? I'm just normal! Okay? Normal kids get sick. Normal kids can fall in love with whoever they want. Normal kids don't need people putting labels on them and neither do I!"_

_Cooper closed his eyes as Blaine's rant wore out, his anger subsiding into tears as he curled up tighter._

"_Stop crying on me Coop," Blaine said angrily as he wiped away a tear that had trickled down Cooper's chin onto Blaine's cheek. Cooper sighed and wiped his eyes._

"_Sorry B... I just... I hate that I don't know what to do..." Cooper mumbled. "I always know what to do. Even if its something little and stupid. Just... something to get you to smile, Bee. That's all I'm trying for... I... I want you to be everything you want to and more I... I want to be a good big brother..." Cooper sighed, pulling Blaine as close as he could, comforted slightly as Blaine turned in his grip and buried his head in his brother's shirt._

"_I, j-just want t-to be n-norm-mal..." Blaine cried, his tears soaking straight into Cooper's shirt._

"_You're not Blaine. You're better than that. Don't say you want to be normal. You want to be amazing." Cooper hushed, running his fingers through Blaine's thick unruly curls. "I don't want anyone, __**anyone**__ putting labels on my little Bee. Not short, not a f-f... not even can-"_

"_Don't... please Coop." Blaine cried. "Don't say it... it sounds too... permanent. Like my life's already over."_

"_Don't you ever think that Blaine. Your life is far from over. I don't want anything to hold you back. You're too... you're a better person than I'll ever be Blaine." Cooper whispered, closing his eyes and hiding his face in his brother's hair._

"_Only cause I didn't used grandfather's vase as a punch bowl," Blaine said, unable to hide a snort of laughter at that._

"_I got it clean in the end," Cooper laughed, wiping his face dry._

"_Coop?"_

"_Yeah Bee?"_

"_Will you... sing to me? Like you used to when there were thunderstorms..." Blaine asked._

"_Anything in particular?"_

"_Nope. Just... I just want something to feel normal. Like none of this happened," Blaine whispered. Cooper didn't hesitate to shift through his mind for opening lines of a song Blaine would like.  
><em>

"_You've gotta help me out... It's all a blur last night... We need a taxi 'cause you're hung-over and I'm broke... I lost my fake ID, but you lost the motel key... Spare me your freaking dirty looks now, don't blame me..."_

O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2

"_When you're old enough we're going to Vegas. I've just decided this," Cooper said once he'd finished singing. Blaine's breathing had evened out from his ragged breaths from his crying. He was still curled in Cooper's arms._

"_I'll never be old enough you know,"_

"_I'm pretty sure when you're in your forties that'll count as old enough Blainers," Cooper smiled._

"_Coop. You... I'll never see my forties."_

"_Oh you'll see them alright. And you'll see them twice."_

"_Twice?"_

"_Twice." Cooper confirmed. "Once when you live it and the second time when your life flashes before your eyes just before you die doing something heroic when you're 87"_

"_Oh yeah?" Blaine said, unable to help laughing a little. "What's my 'something heroic' going to be then?"_

"_Well I don't know Bee. It's like... 74 and a half years away. Plus the whole world'll be different by then so anything heroic or just plain amazing now could be so last century by the time you're 87, right?"_

"_I can't believe you're actually thinking this through," Blaine chuckled._

"_Of course I am Blainers," Cooper smiled. "And hey, can we go out in a big bang together? Because even though if you go at 87 I'll be 92, we should still go together. Because that way it can be one last achievement for the Anderbros."_

"_I love you Coop," Blaine smiled._

"_Love you too Bee._

O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2  
><strong>AN: Just to clarify; Blaine is 12 and a half in this flashback and Cooper is nearly 17. Just to make the ages thing from that last bit make sense.**  
>O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2 O2<p>

Blaine walked slowly around the hospital. Kurt's room was empty so he knew he'd still be down with his father. He wished his own father was as concerned about him as Kurt's was. He remembered Cooper entering his hospital room four years ago, tense and uneasy.

_'Blaine... I don't want you to listen to anything dad says right now, okay?'_ he'd said. When Blaine had asked why, he'd explained he'd heard their parents arguing.

_'Dad... he's... you know how he wasn't exactly... the most accepting father you could have? Well... he's...'_

_'Coop spit it out,'_

_'Blaine... he says this is your punishment for being gay.' Cooper said sadly, angrily. 'That... that, urgh I can't even pick an insult to throw at him, he's just **wrong**. You know, from the way mom and him are arguing right now, I'd say it was currently a toss up between having a crap father or no father.'_

_'If he's going to be like this, I'm not sure I care which he chooses,' _Blaine had replied. Cooper had run and hugged him, letting Blaine curl up in his lap as they both ended up crying. Blaine fell asleep crying, Cooper singing softly to him. He was so glad he had his brother.

In the present unlike his mind, Blaine found himself walking towards Kurt's dad's room so he thought he might as well consciously decide to head that way. He reached it a few minutes later and stole a look through the window. Kurt was asleep, his head resting on the edge of the bed as he leaned forward. His dad was asleep too, holding onto Kurt's hand. Without really thinking about it, Blaine walked back the way he came and found a pillow from a nearby unoccupied room before returning. He opened the room's door slowly and quietly, stepping inside and dragging his kart as soundlessly as he could. He lifted Kurt's head gently, lifting him by the shoulders before sliding the pillow underneath his head. Kurt moved slightly in his sleep before nuzzling his head into the pillow. Smiling to himself, he left the two to sleep, dragging his kart soundlessly from the room and closing the door. Neither awoke during his visit so he wondered back to his own room to start something useful like that stupid history essay.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, there are probably continuity errors in here at my choice of song and there may end up being more, but just go with it. :)  
><strong>


End file.
